Apostando
by the most important word
Summary: La sargento Donovan y Lestrade hacen una apuesta sobre la sexualidad de nuestro famoso detective y nuestro famoso doctor. Esta apuesta traerá cantidad de comedia y sobretodo situaciones embarazosas que vivirá el pobre John. ¡Complete! SH/JW.
1. La apuesta

_**Titulo:** Apostando_

_**Autor:** The most important word_

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:**Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_**Resumen: **La sargento Donovan y Lestrade hacen una apuesta sobre la sexualidad de nuestro famoso detective y nuestro famoso doctor. Esta apuesta traerá cantidad de comedia y sobretodo situaciones embarazosas que vivirá el pobre John._

S-W-S-W-S-W

**Apostando**

**Capítulo 1: La apuesta.**

Un día sin mucho trabajo, la sargento Donovan y el inspector Lestrade estaba tan tranquilamente tomando un café. Donovan había sacado la conversación de siempre.

-"El friki y su "compañero" son más que amigos Lestrade."

-"No lo son."

-"Te digo que sí." Decía la sargento Donovan

-"Y yo te digo que no. Ellos solamente son amigos, nada más." Replicaba el inspector.

-"Viven juntos, resuelven casos juntos, todo el mundo piensa que son gays y sus miradas..¡Por favor! El friki y su "amigo" son gays."

-"¡No son gays! Además estamos hablando de Sherlock. Sherlock nunca siente." Respondía Lestrade malhumorado.

-"Exactamente. El friki nunca ha sido amigo de nadie. Y cuando esta con él, se comporta de otra forma..mmm..como decirlo.." -decía Donovan- "menos friki de lo que ya es".

-"Te digo que no."

-"¿Quieres apostar? Tenemos una semana para acumular pruebas. Si gano yo me das una semana libre. Y si ganas tú, le daré más libertad en las escenas del crimen al friki."

Lestrade se lo pensó. ¡Era una tontería! Pero era imposible perder. Él estaba seguro que Sherlock y John no estaban juntos. Conocía a Sherlock y además John siempre aseguraba a todo el mundo que no era gay así que seguramente ganaría la apuesta. Cuando se lo explicara a Sherlock, incluso le agradecería haberla hecho.

-"Muy bien. Acepto la apuesta." Sonrió convencido.

-"Sabes que vas a perder."

-"Sabes que no."

_En 221B de Baker Street.._

John estaba muy tranquilo escribiendo en su blog hasta que de repente sintió como unos escalofríos en el cuerpo.

-"Sherlock. Alguien esta hablando de nosotros."

-"¿Por qué crees eso?" Preguntaba Sherlock mientras tocaba el violín.

-"Lo he notado. Me han entrado unos escalofríos en el cuerpo y cuando pasa eso es que alguien esta hablando de mí." Explicaba.

-"¿Y por qué crees que de mí también?"

-"Sherlock toda mi vida esta relacionada contigo, vivo contigo y encima todo el mundo nos dice que somos gays." –Dijo John- "¡Claro que hablan de nosotros!"

-"A lo mejor es que lo somos."

-"¿Q..qué? Preguntó sorprendido el doctor.

-"Nada." Y Sherlock siguió tranquilamente con su violín.

John se quedó atónito. ¿Había escuchado bien? Negó con la cabeza. Seguramente sería una idea suya o solamente bromeaba. "V_amos John ya sabes como bromea Sherlock"_ pensó. De nuevo sintió más temblores.

-"Me pregunto quien estará hablando de nosotros."

John Watson nunca se podría imaginar que pronto se vería envuelto en la situación más cómica y embarazosa que jamás había vivido.

**Fin del capítulo.**

_Notas de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora mismo estoy haciendo dos historias. Esta que es más "comedia romántica" y **El secreto de John H. Watson** es más "drama, angustia." Gracias por leer._

_See you!_

_The most important word._


	2. Una¿cita?

**Capítulo 2: Una..¿cita?**

John Watson estaba sentado fuera de la oficina de Lestrade. Como siempre, Sherlock no quería ir a ver al inspector sino era un caso muy interesante así que mando a John. Todo parecía normal. El doctor esperaría durante un rato, Lestrade le daría algunos casos y podría volver a su casa. Entonces una mujer se acercó al doctor.

-"Pase." Dijo Donovan sonriendo.

John miro extrañado a la mujer. ¿Cómo qué Donovan era amable con él? Él era el amigo de Sherlock, el friki según Donovan. Pero no pensó mucho en ello. Cuando uno vivía con un hombre como Sherlock ya no hacia falta en pensar en cosas sin importancia.

-"El inspector solo tardará un momento." –Dijo Donovan- "¿Cómo vas con el friki?"

John de nuevo se quedo sorprendido pero no tardo en contestar. –"Ah..bien bien. Como siempre."

-"Es difícil tener de pareja a un hombre como Sherlock."-Murmuraba Donovan.-¿Alguna vez te has planteado en dejarlo?"

-"No. Nunca. Eh..espera..¿Cómo?-Decía John confuso

-"Sherlock como novio.. ¿Cómo es?" Preguntaba Donovan con una actitud atrevida.

El pobre doctor no sabía que decir. ¡Eran muy pesados con aquel tema! Pero también se había dado cuenta de que él había contestado "No. Nunca." ¿Significaba algo? John negó con la cabeza. Se lo habían dicho tantas personas que se iba a volver loco. Debía buscar novia ya.

-"No somos gays."

-"¿No?" Preguntó la mujer.

-"No."

-"Yo creo que sí."-Dijo toscamente a John.

-"Crea lo que quiera."

-"Yo sé que el friki y usted son gays."

-"¿Por qué dice eso?"

-"Solamente hay que mirarle cuando le ve. Parece..feliz."

-"Él es feliz cuando esta en un caso. Se lo digo en serio, cuando no tiene nada.." Se quejaba John.

-"Pero algo ha cambiado. Antes no tenía tanta alegría."-Decía Donovan- "Lestrade va a venir. Me gustaría que no dijera nada de esta conversación."

La mujer se fue y Lestrade la vio salir. Por el rostro de la policía podía intuir que no tenía nada. Él sonrió y camino alegre hacía su oficina.

-"Buenos días."

-"Buenos días. ¿Algún caso para Sherlock?"

-"Tengo varios."

Después de un café en la oficina de Lestrade, John volvió a casa. Como siempre encontró a un detective aburrido pegando tiros en la pared. El doctor suspiró y puso unos papeles en la pequeña mesa. Dentro de unos minutos, Sherlock paró de "aburrirse" y les echo un vistazo.

-"Aburrido.." –Murmuraba mientras dejaba uno de los papeles. –"Aburrido..¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo Lestrade no ha podido resolver esto! Aburrido..y..mmmm.."

John sonreía. ¡Se libraría por fin del aburrimiento de Sherlock!

-"Más que aburrido."- Dijo tras dejar el último documento.

John suspiró nervioso. Si no conseguía Sherlock un caso..¡Destruiría la casa! No podía permitirse gastar dinero para reformas. De repente tuvo una idea. No sabría si funcionaría pero tenía que probarla.

-"¿Cenamos?" Pidió John desesperado.

-"¿Aquí? ¿Fuera?"

-"Fuera. Donde tu quieras."

-"¿Chino?"

-"Por mí estupendo."

El detective sonrió y se fue rápidamente a cambiarse. John suspiró de nuevo tranquilo. Parecía que Sherlock podría distraerse y olvidarse un poco de su aburrimiento.

-"¡Seguiré estando aburrido John!"-Gritaba Sherlock desde su habitación.

Una vez cambiado, Sherlock y John se fueron de su hogar. El detective consultor parecía calmado y siempre alerta ante un nuevo caso. John, en cambio, hoy estaba más nervioso de lo habitual.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"John estas nervioso y distraído."

-¿Eh? ..No es nada."

-"Sí tu lo dices.."

Después de aquella conversación no dijeron nada más. Pronto llegaron a su destino y se sentaron en una mesa. Una joven camarera les atendió. John pidió para beber una cerveza y de comer un rollito de primavera y Sherlock pidió agua y la misma comida.

-"¿Por qué nunca bebes cerveza?"-Preguntó John.

-"No me gusta el alcohol. Quita capacidad de razonamiento."

Pronto trajeron todo y se dispusieron a comer. Hablaban como si estuvieran en casa. Algunas veces, Sherlock le hablaba de algún caso pasado antes de conocer al doctor, otras veces John se quejaba porque no sabía algún conocimiento simple o otras veces reinaba el silencio.

-"¿Quieren postre?" –Pidió la camarera.

-"Yo un café. ¿Sherlock?".

-"Qué es..¿helado de chocolate?"-Preguntó el detective.

El doctor y la camarera se quedaron de piedra. ¿Nunca había probado el chocolate?

-"Sherlock..¿nunca lo has probado?"

-"Creo que es obvio que no sé lo que es John."

-"Tranquilo señor. Le traeré uno. ¡Ya verá como le gusta!"-Dijo la camarera con una sonrisa.

Una vez solos, John soltó unas risas. ¿Cómo no podía saber que era el chocolate? Desde luego había cosas de Sherlock que jamás se esperaría. Pero al ver la cara enfadada de él, John decidió callarse. Después de unos minutos la camarera les trajo los postres y volvió a irse.

-"Pruébalo."- Ordenó John mientras bebía su café.-"Te gustará."

Sherlock sin muchas ganas decidió probarlo. Al principio sentía un gusto muy dulce que no le provocaba mucho gusto pero luego sintió como sus paladares se derretían ante aquel nuevo sabor, como de un caso nuevo se tratase. Su mente se comenzaba a llenar de alegría que le provocaba tan solo comer un poco de aquel helado. Le gustaba mucho.

-"¿Te gusta?"

-"John..¿Donde se puede comprar chocolate?" Preguntaba Sherlock mientras miraba el helado con fascinación.

El doctor sonreía. Sherlock siempre sería como un niño pequeño. Un niño que sabía mucho pero también no sabía nada.

-"Tranquilo. Te compraré chocolate." Sonrió John.

Acabaron el postre y John pagó la cuenta. Una vez en el camino para llegar a casa se dio cuenta que el detective tenía muchísimas manchas de chocolate en la boca.

-"Espera Sherlock. Tienes.." Decía mientras con una mano le quitaba las manchas.

Entonces pasó. Un contacto del compañero, amigo..paso a ser un momento muy íntimo para los dos. Mientras John intentaba quitar las manchas, sentía la fría piel de Sherlock. Empezó a imaginarse como sería surcar aquella dulce y fría piel, sentirla en sus toscas manos, poder moldearla a su gusto. El detective cerró los ojos. Sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Imaginaba como sería sentir esas manos en su piel y la boca medio abierta de su compañero rozará cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Pero los dos volvieron a la realidad. Lo necesitaban. Sherlock algo sorprendido por todo aquello y John nervioso y asustado. El doctor se separó enormemente y Sherlock entonces dijo unas palabras para romper el silencio.

-"Gracias por esto y por la cita."

John asintió y volvieron pronto a su casa. Cuando fueron a dormir los dos en sus respectivas habitaciones pensaron. Uno en porque no le había dicho que no era una cita y el otro en las nuevas sensaciones vividas.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

_Notas de la autora: ¡Aquí el segundo capítulo! Siento la tardanza. Bueno este capítulo no se le puede decir que tenga mucho humor pero para mí ha sido muy divertido escribir como Sherlock no sabía que era el chocolate (Yo soy fan del chocolate así que.. en un fic debía estar *_*) ¡Pronto el siguiente capítulo!_

_See you later!_

_The most important word._


	3. Los ligues fracasan

**Capítulo 3. Los ligues fracasan**

La sargento Donovan caminaba feliz por los pasillos de Scotland Yard. Cuando llego a la oficina de Lestrade colocó unas cuantas fotografías. Estas fotos se trataban de la "cita" de ayer de los dos protagonistas y la escena en donde se veía a un tierno John acariciando los labios de Sherlock. O eso pensaba la mente de Donovan.

-"Aquí están. ¿Ves cómo son gays?"

-"No..no..no puede ser." Tartamudeaba asustado el inspector.-"¿Cómo las has conseguido?"

_**Flashback.**_

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó Anderson enfadado.

-"Estamos investigando."

-"Oh..pensaba que lo de investigar era para el flamante detective Sherlock Holmes" –Ironizó Anderson.-"¿Qué investigamos?"

-"Pues a nuestro flamante friki detective Sherlock Holmes y a su compañero. Tenemos que averiguar si son gays y por donde están…tiene que ser una cita seguro." Decía una alegre Donovan.

-"¿Qué? Me dijiste que íbamos a cenar." Gruñó.

-"Aquí tienes comida.-Decía mientras le daba un bocadillo-"Ahora cállate."

Donovan empezó hacer fotos mientras Anderson comía su bocadillo. Cuando la pareja salió, los dos se pusieron en camino para ver si harían algo más. La mujer se emociono tanto cuando vio a John y a Sherlock en esa pose…Sonreía maliciosamente mientras hacía más fotografías.

-"Tengo que pensar lugares para irme de viaje." Dijo Donovan alegre.

-"¿Me llevarás contigo?" Intentó insinuarse Anderson.

-"Por supuesto que no. Tú quédate en tu casa con tu peluche de dinosaurio."

-"Se llama Bubby..tiene sentimientos." Murmuro disgustado Anderson.

_**Fin del flashback. **_

-"Así que...¿para cuándo las vacaciones?"

-"Ayer fue lunes, tenemos hasta el domingo así que aún no esta todo decidido."

-"Ya, ya..- Gruñó la sargento. Entonces se fijó en algo. –"¿Ese no es John?"

-"Mmm..¡Sí! Y hablando con una chica.."-Decía mientras miraba a Donovan divertido- "Creo que te tendré que pedir que le digas a partir de ahora Sherlock en vez de friki."

-"Aún no está todo decidido inspector."

Los dos se miraron fijamente y empezaron a correr. El pobre John que se había dado cuenta de esto despidió a la chica para no quedar en evidencia.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Era tu novia?" Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-"Em..no…yo solamente le había pedido donde estaban los servicios."

-"¿La encontrabas guapa?" Preguntó Lestrade.

-"Sí..era..guapa."

Lestrade entonces soltó un grito de victoria. Todos los policías, incluida Donovan se habían quedado de piedra. La compañía de Sherlock le había afectado totalmente.

-"¡Te lo dije!"

-"Aún quedan muchos días inspector."

El doctor seguía sin intender nada y con sutileza se marcho del lugar. John antes de ir hacía su hogar decidió comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en el supermercado de al lado. Al salir con todo chocó con una mujer cayendo todas las bolsas de la compra.

-"¡Lo siento señor! Espero que esté bien." Decía la muchacha.

-"No tranquila."

Entonces la vio. Tenía el pelo marrón, blanco de piel, ojos con color chocolate y muy hermosa.

-"Bueno..quizás si me invitas a un café..no sería tan grabe." Intentó coquetear John.

-"Claro" Sonrió la chica.

Los dos recogieron las cosas y se fueron ha un bar cerca de aquí. Los dos empezaron a charlas de su vida. John descubrió que se llamaba Laura, que era veterinaria y que le gustaba la vida tranquila. Los dos lo pasaron muy bien pero pronto el doctor recibió un mensaje del detective.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_SH._

-"¿Quién es?" Preguntó la chica.

-"Mi compañero de piso. Es un pesado."

-"Ah..no sabía que tenias pareja."

-"¡No! Es..mi amigo. Nada más." Se explicó John.

Otra vez vibró el móvil.

_¿Has comprado chocolate?_

_SH_

John mientras hablaba con la joven miró la bolsa de compra. Menos mal que lo había comprado. De nuevo sonó el móvil.

_¿Estas con una chica?_

_SH_

John está vez decidió escribirle.

_Sí._

_JW_

Por unos minutos no escuchó ningún mensaje más. Así que tranquilamente volvió a la conversación, pero no duró mucho ya que otra vez sonó el móvil.

_Vete. Te necesito._

_SW_

John negó con la cabeza. No podía estar siempre pendiente de Sherlock, necesitaba tener vida social.

-"¿Me escuchas?"

-"Sí..te estoy escuchando."

-"Mira..John me tengo que ir. Estoy cansada."

Laura pagó y los dos salieron.

-"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Preguntó John.

-"No lo sé John. Ni siquiera me has escuchado, estabas demasiado ocupado mirando mensajes de tu novio."

-"¡No es mi novio!" Gritó enfadado.

-"Pues…por tus actos…parece que sí."

La chica se fue sin mirarlo. "No la voy a volver a ver" Pensó John. Y en otra parte una sonriente Donovan estaba grabando todo aquello.

John volvió a Baker Street y se encontró a Sherlock en el sofá tumbado tocando el violín.

-"No has conseguido nada." Afirmó el detective.

-"No."

-"¿Has comprado chocolate?"

El doctor sacó de la bolsa una caja de galletas de chocolate. Sherlock las cogió y empezó a comérselas feliz. Mientras tanto John colocaba las compras en su sitio, una vez hecho se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a escribir en su blog.

-"¿Has ido a Scotland?"

-"Sí pero no había ningún caso. Aunque paso algo extraño. Pregunté a una mujer donde estaban los servicios y Lestrade y la sargento Donovan me preguntaron si era mi novia y les dije que no y cuando le dije a Lestrade que había encontrado bonita a esa chica, se puso muy contento.

-"¿Y la cita?"

-"Me choqué con ella y me invitó a un café. Charlamos hasta que me empezaste a enviar mensajes y al final se enfado porque no le hacía caso."

-"¿Te has enfadado conmigo?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"No. Ella no valía la pena." Sonrió John.

Sherlock lució una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Yo te parezco bello?" Preguntó el detective.

-"¿Bello?"

-"Sí. Bello, guapo, atractivo, hermoso..."

-"Pues… si te soy sincero..sí. Eres más bien exótico. Tienes una piel muy blanca, tus pómulos son finos y marcados y tu cuerpo es largo y estilizado. Te podría considerar atractivo." Dijo sinceramente John.

Sherlock volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con más picardía. Jamás nadie le había dicho esas cosas y en la boca de John le hacía sentirse bien. El pobre John en cambio estaba más confuso que antes. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir decir eso?

Sherlock se le acercó y le susurro a su oído-"Gracias a ti ya he sacado mis conclusiones."

-"¿Con..clusiones?" Tartamudeo John.

Pero Sherlock no dijo nada. Solo mostró una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias a todos por leer mi fic! Y sobre todo gracias por los comentario. Los valoro mucho.

Y..dos cosas.

**1**-No solo Donovan piensa en Sherlock y John así..e_e ¡Todas lo pensamos!

**2**-John..pensamos igual que tú ;)

EDITO!: **3**-Muchos se habrán dado cuenta que en un mensaje que escribe Sherlock a John pone "SW" bien no es un fallo :). Como bien ha entendido Sekmeth Dei es una forma de coquetear o una indirecta a John. Para explicarme, digamos que Sherlock como no entiende muy bien como "coquetear" utiliza indirectas o formas sin resultado. "SW" Es una de ellas. Después en los capítulos finales nuestro detective Sherlock aclarará mejor el asunto. Muchas gracias por leer queridos lectores.

Un saludo! The most important word.


	4. Discusión

**Capítulo 4: Discusión**

John bajo hacía el comedor mientras daba un bostezo. Ayer fue un día normal pero intenso, sobre todo aquellas palabras de Sherlock. ¿Qué conclusiones se refería? El ex militar dejo de pensar en eso. Se rascó los ojos para ver perfectamente y horrorizado cayó al suelo, ya que se resbalo en los últimos escalones.

-"¿Qué demonios es esto Sherlock?" Gruñía John.

Parecía que había pasado un torbellino en su casa, John empezó a respirar rápidamente. Iba a matar a Sherlock. De repente el detective apareció horrorizado y John preocupado se acerco a él.

-"Sherlock…" Susurró John preocupado. –"¿Qué ha pasado?"

-"Mis…." Decía nervioso Sherlock. –"Mis…"

-"¿Tus?"- Gritó desesperado John.

-"¡Mis galletas de chocolate! ¡No están!"

John H. Watson no había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien en toda su vida. Ni en la guerra había deseado acabar con alguien. Sherlock le superaba. Suspiró y pensó, "es Sherlock" por lo tanto debía tener mucha paciencia.

-"Ya te las habrás comido."

-"Sí. Pero tu compraste otro paquete." –Decía nervioso Sherlock mientras buscaba.

-"Claro Sherlock. Un paquete para ti y otro para mí."

-"¿No hay más?"

-"No."

Sherlock entonces hizo una mueca de tristeza. –Has herido...como se dice…¡Ah!- Exclamó alegre Sherlock. –"Mis sentimientos…." Susurró mientras volvía a su estado deprimido.

John no dijo nada ya que sabía muy bien que le tocaba.

Después de unas horas el ex militar se fue a comprar una docena de galletas de chocolate. Mientras todo el mundo rumoreaba, un John decaído miraba al suelo. La muchacha que le atendía sonrió.

-"Dígale felicidades." Dijo alegre la joven.

-"¿Qué?"-Pregunto sin entender John.

-"A su mujer. Dígale felicidades por el bebé."

-"¡Ah! No…no se equivoca es para mí…compañero." Murmuraba avergonzado John.

-"Ah…vaya…¿celebran algo especial? Bueno ahora que pienso creo que pronto llegará San Valentín."

John se quedo en silencio. ¿De qué le servía decir que no eran gays? Todo el mundo iba en contra de él. Si John decía que no eran gays, la gente seguía pensando lo mismo así que se rindió. Asintió cortésmente y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa.

-"Bienvenido."

-"Gracias." -Gruñó John mientras dejaba la compra. –"Tendrías que haber ido tú. Estas galletas no son para mí."

-"John ya sabes que mi mente no puede perder el tiempo con ese tipo de actividades." Explicaba el detective.

-"Oh…el súper inteligente detective no tiene tiempo para ir a comprar galletitas de chocolate pero si tiene tiempo para resolver crímenes y jugar con dedos y cabezas de muertos." Ironizó John.

-"Exactamente. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

-"¿Quieres saber que problemas tengo?"-Gruñía John.-"A ti no te importa nada mis problemas. Nunca te preocupas por nadie."

-"¿Por qué me debería de preocupar John? Los casos son lo único importante. Nada más." Decía enfadado Sherlock. –"¿Sabes? Estoy harto de tener sentimientos por ti. Quizás preferiría que te fueras con alguna de esas novias con las que vas y hablaras con ellas sobre temas de personas normales. Así me dejarías en paz."

Al acabar, Sherlock escuchó un portazo. John se había enfadado con él y seguramente se iría a casa de una "amiga" suya o de su hermana. El detective empezó a gritar descontroladamente. Odiaba esos sentimientos y a John. Sobretodo odiaba su risa, su pelo corto, su cuerpo y su forma de ser tan complementaria con su persona. ¿Para qué engañarse? Lo amaba. Era la primera vez que mostraba afecto a alguien y esa persona se había ido enfurecida.

-"Mis conclusiones eran ciertas." –Decía Sherlock mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas rebeldes que le caían del rostro. –"Esto es el amor. Lo que nunca quise sentir."

John no había ido ni a casa de alguna amiga ni donde su hermana. El ex militar estaba sentado en un pequeño banco, alejado de todo, mirando el suelo sin moverse. Pero alguien le vio y esa no fue otra que Donovan.

-"¿Le ocurre algo?" Preguntó la mujer.

-"No…" Murmuró John sin moverse.

-"¿Se ha peleado con el friki?" Preguntaba Donovan mientras se sentaba.

John al darse cuenta de quien era se sorprendió pero asintió.

-"Ya sabe como es él. Se lo advertí cuando le conocí." –Explicaba Donovan.-"Él no tiene amigos y nunca tendrá nadie quien le quiera. Siempre estará solo John."

John no dijo nada. Él también ha estado solo en el fondo. Tenía peleas con su hermana, se alejó de su familia y de sus amigos. Pero John conoció a Sherlock y entonces todo dio un giro en su vida. El ex militar tenía una vida nueva, un poco loca la verdad, pero maravillosa. Nunca cambiaría por nada las horas, minutos y segundos que estaba con Sherlock Holmes. El doctor se levantó decidido y empezó a hablar.

-"No se quedará solo. Me tiene a mí."

Mientras John se marchaba decidido a reconciliarse con Sherlock, una Donovan sonreía victoriosa.

-"¿Has visto eso Lestrade?" Susurró Donovan a un matorral.

-"Puede ser…otra cosa" Tartamudeó un nervioso Lestrade que salía del matorral.

"Seguro." Rió Donovan. –"Seguro."

**Fin del capítulo. **

_**Notas de la autora**: ¡Aquí esta! Lo siento si este capítulo me ha salido más corto que los anteriores, pero este servirá de enlace con el siguiente. ¿Qué pasará en la reconciliación? ¿Se confesarán lo que sienten? ¿Lo podrá grabar Donovan?_

_Adelanto que el siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo. Si. Fue muy bonito mientras duró :( . Pero a lo mejor puede haber una secuela sobre la vida en pareja de estos dos ;) (¿Un Sherlock comprando leche? ¿Un John tocando el violín?) pero aún me lo estoy pensando. Vuestra opinión es muy importante así que…¡lo que queráis!_

_See you later!_

_**The most important word.**_

_Posdata: (Publicidad) No dejéis de leer mis otros fanfics! ;) (Publicidad)_


	5. Ahora está todo bien

**Capítulo 5: Ahora está todo bien**

John Watson llegaba a su casa después de un largo trayecto en taxi, feliz por la próxima reconciliación subió a su casa gritando el nombre del detective.

-"¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock!"

Pero su cara de felicidad se transformó a una de sorpresa y desesperación al encontrarse con un detective medio muerto, con cara pálida y con dos o tres agujas en su alrededor.

John asustado fue corriendo al lado de su amigo. Movió el cuerpo de Sherlock al suelo colocando encima de él. Le tocó el pulso y comprobó que lo tenía demasiado, era una sobredosis.

-"¡Maldita sea Sherlock! Me dijiste que nunca más ibas a.."

-"L..lo necesitaba." Susurró Sherlock con una mirada perdida.

-"Oh dios Sherlock. Por culpa mía estas así…yo…" Sollozaba John.

-"Shh…No fue tu culpa John. Lo siento….por preocuparte…" Murmuraba mientras tosía.

-"Sherlock no hables más. Voy a llamar al hospital. Te pondrás bien." Decía nervioso mientras buscaba el móvil.

-"John…por si…"

-"¡No!" Gritó John mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro. "Ni se te ocurra decir eso."

-"John…" Susurró el detective mientras cerraba los ojos. "Te amo."

Todo para el detective fue oscuridad pero aún podía sentir como su John le gritaba desesperado.

-"¡Sherlock! ¡Sherloooooock!"

_S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J_

De nuevo sus ojos volvieron a ver luz. Estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Por el color blanco que reinaba suponía que estaría en el hospital.

-"Veo que has despertado hermano. Nos has dado un buen susto." Dijo tranquilamente Mycroft sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama del otro.

-"Qu.." Intentaba preguntar mientras se reincorporaba.

-"No." Ordenaba el hermano mayor mientras lo volvía a tumbar delicadamente en la cama "No puede moverte."

-"J.."

-"Esta bien." Le cortó el hermano. "Ahora mismo está comiendo algo con los demás. Se ha quedado toda la noche en vela contigo." Explicaba Mycroft.

El detective soltó una pequeña sonrisa. -"¿Qué ha pasado Mycroft?

-"¿Qué ha pasado?" El hermano mayor dio un resoplo enfadado. "¡Por dios Sherlock! Te inyectaste suficiente cocaína para matarte. ¿Y me preguntas qué ha pasado?" Gruñía.

-"Lo necesitaba."

-"¿Por qué habías tenido una discusión con John? No es propio de ti Sherlock.

Sherlock no dijo ninguna palabra. Giró la cara al hermano, cansado de su palabrería y de él. Mycroft resoplo de nuevo, se levantó y se fue de la sala. El detective ahora solo, tumbado en la cama, pensaba en lo qué había sucedido. Definitivamente había perdido el control por aquellos sentimientos hacia John.

"_Te amo." _

El detective sonrió victorioso. Se lo había dicho a John sin sentir miedo ni temor pero algo le quitaba la sonrisa y era no saber los sentimientos del otro, no saber como respondería. Era una cosa qué nunca le había pasado. Él siempre podía conocer lo que las otras personas pensaban de él pero esta vez era distinto. Era John. De pronto el hombre de sus pensamientos entró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y acompañado de otros conocidos.

-"Dios Sherlock. Estaba tan preocupado…pensaba..."

El detective simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa para que el pobre hombre se calmara.

-"Sherlock no nos des estos sustos." Decía la señora Hudson. "Un día me vas a matar.."

-"Menos mal que estás bien." Resopló Molly con una tímida sonrisa.

-"Sí menos mal." Susurró Anderson. "Aún no entiendo que hago aquí."

-"Ya me había asustado. Si no estuvieras ya no podría decirle friki a nadie." Sonrió un poco Donovan.

-"Sherlock estábamos preocupados. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras más!" Le regañó Lestrade.

-"Gracias a todos, menos Anderson por supuesto. No lo haré más."

-"Exactamente. Si te pierdo… me quedaría solo Sherlock." Susurró John destrozado.

Los demás observaron la escena. La Señora Hudson y Molly estaban felices por la pareja, Anderson enfurruñado, un Lestrade aturdido y Donovan sonriendo en símbolo de victoria.

-"Os dejamos solos." Dijo la Señora Hudson.

Todos se fueron con miradas llenas de complicidad. Solos, John pudo sincerarse y demostrar sus sentimientos con un sollozo.

-"Sherlock, Sherlock. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

El detective lo miró con una mirada que nunca había echo a nadie, era dulce y con una gran preocupación. John, por sus ojeras y por su mirada, estaba destrozado, cansado y dañado.

-"Lo hice…porque estaba asustado John." Explicaba Sherlock.

-"¿De qué Sherlock?" Decía mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas que brotaban de sus cansados ojos.

-"De mis sentimientos por ti John. Sentía celos cuando te ibas con otras citas, felicidad cuando te quedabas conmigo o te gustaban mis deducciones y sobre todo los momentos a tu lado John. Eres lo único de lo que me siento orgulloso en esta vida."

Sherlock se sintió muy aliviado en ese momento. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, todo lo que sentía por John, sin miedos ni temor a sentir. Ahora solamente necesitaba saber lo que el otro sentía pero como esperaba el doctor se quedó en su sitio mirando hacía el blanco suelo del hospital.

-"John…" Murmuró preocupado Sherlock por lo que John le dirá.

-"Prométemelo." Susurró John serio.

-"¿El qué?"

-"Prométeme que nunca harás esta clase de locuras Sherlock. Solo prométemelo."

-"No necesito ninguna clase de droga si estas a mi lado John."

El médico de nuevo empezó a sollozar aún más fuerte. Pero esta vez, el ex militar se abalanzó cuidadosamente encima de Sherlock, hundiéndose en su pecho.

-"Yo también te amo Sherlock. Nunca…nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora." Sollozaba. "Perdóname, perdóname…" Repetía mientras abrazaba más fuerte al detective.

Sherlock con una sonrisa tranquila y llena de felicidad acariciaba el pelo de John intentado tranquilizarlo de todo lo que había sucedido. Después de unos minutos, el detective decidió hablar.

-"Shh…nadie tiene la culpa John. Yo no sabía como decírtelo y tú no te diste cuenta."

John entonces se tranquilizó un poco y miró fijamente la cara del detective. –"No sé que haría sin mi detective consultor."

-"Ni yo sin mi John." Susurró.

-"¿No era Blogger?" Murmuraba mientras se acercaba más a los labios de Sherlock.

-"No. Ya no."

-"Entonces…yo tampoco sé que haría sin mi Sherlock."

Por fin. Después de tantas aventuras, dramas y confesiones habían podido al fin besarse. El primer beso del detective y el primero verdadero de John. El ex militar exploraba lentamente pero sin pausa las cavidades de su ahora novio, mientras el otro se dejaba llevar por aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Pero entonces se acabó el beso. Con solo un par de segundos pudieron sentir todo sobre el otro pero claramente querían más. Sobretodo Sherlock. John al comprobar la mirada ansiosa del detective intentó tranquilizarlo. No quería que la primera vez fuera en una cama de un hospital.

-"Tendremos más esta noche." Le susurró en el oído John. "Ahora descansa hasta que te den el alta."

-"¿Te quedarás aquí John?" Pidió Sherlock.

El doctor sonriendo asintió con la cabeza. Se tumbó al lado de Sherlock y le dio un fuerte apretón a una mano del detective.

-"Siempre."

_S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J_

En la sala de espera un par de ojos vieron la escena.

-"¡Que adorables!" Sonrió alegre la señora Hudson.

-"Perfecto. Con John sé que estará bien. Aunque estoy preocupado por el doctor." Murmuraba Mycroft mientras anotaba algo en su agenda.

-"Me alegro por Sherlock." Decía Molly "Él lo necesitaba."

En un banco muy cercano al otro grupo se sentaban Donovan, Anderson y Lestrade.

-"¿Falta mucho? No quiero ver más a esos dos dándose el lote." Gruñó Anderson.

-"¿Qué te parece París para mis vacaciones?" Le preguntaba pícara Donovan al inspector.

Lestrade no dijo nada. Tenía una mirada perdida como la de hace un par de horas.

-"Creo que le pasa algo." Murmuró Anderson observándole.

-"Es normal. Ha visto a su pequeño friki crecer."

_S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J_

_-"Por fin en casa. Odio los hospitales. Los doctor_es son la mayoría unos analfabetos que se creen que todo el mundo menos ellos son estúpidos." Gruñía Sherlock mientras dejaba su abrigo.

-"Sherlock tú lo haces." Reía John mientras dejaba algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

-"Sí John. Pero ellos no tienen razón y yo sí." Explicaba Sherlock. "¡Oh! Y no olvidar de las enfermeras. La mayoría intentan ligar con médicos o con pacientes que tienen muchos billetes en sus pantalones."

-"Sherlock ellas no hacen eso, además yo también soy médico y nosotros tenemos grandes responsa…"

Pero fue cortado por un pequeño beso. –"Hablas demasiado John."

-"¿Me lo dices a mí?" Decía divertido John. –"¡El qué no habla! Pero tranquilo yo también voy a utilizar esa táctica. Sobre todo cuando te pones prepotente."

-"¿Entonces me vas a dar besos cada segundo?"

-"Bueno. Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aguantar." Murmuraba mientras agarraba la cintura de Sherlock. –"Ya sabes…he matado a muchos hombres."

De nuevo otro beso del detective pero este aún más fogoso. Las lenguas ya no solamente exploraban las cavidades del otro sino que se dedicaban ha acariciar sus lenguas como un baile sensual. Las manos de los dos vagaban por la piel del otro, vibraban ante las caricias del otro y se les erizaba la piel notando sus cuerpos tan juntos.

-"Es hora de ir a la cama" Susurró el doctor.

-"No sin ti." Murmuraba el detective.

-"Jamás iría sin ti Sherlock. No a partir de ahora"

-"John…antes…de que….yo…" Tartamudeaba nervioso.

John le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. "Tranquilo. Entiendo que es tu primera vez. Yo cuidaré de ti."

Entonces John cogió la mano de Sherlock llevándoselo a la habitación de este. Les esperaba su primera noche. Una noche que siempre recordarían.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

_Notas de la autora_: ¡Por fin! Lo siento por mi tardanza. He hecho unas pequeñas vacaciones a mi pueblo y allí no tenia Internet…así que me ha sido continuarlo hasta ahora. De nuevo gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que hayáis disfrutado de este penúltimo capítulo ^^. En este capítulo me he inspirado en una canción llamada _I Gave You All_ de _**Mumford and Sons**_ (Por eso me ha salido un poco dramático este capítulo) ¡Pronto el último! : D

The most important word


	6. Gracias

**Capítulo 6: Gracias**

Sherlock abrió los ojos con cuidado, adaptándose a la luz poco a poco. Y la primera visión del día fue un desnudo John Watson dormía a su lado. Era la visión más hermosa que había podido contemplar. El detective empezó a recordar las nuevas experiencias y sentimientos vividos la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos y como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento, empezó a recordar. Recordaba las caricias, los besos, las palabras dulces, cargadas de amor de John. Como su querido doctor le hacía el amor con cuidado y con ternura. Había sido la primera vez más perfecta que había podido imaginar. Sherlock entonces empezó a reírse. Pensaba en como había huido de aquellos sentimientos que le hacían sentir tan feliz en esos momentos…por primera vez sentía que se había equivocado enormemente.

De repente aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente cuando un John somnoliento le abrazó. –"Buenos días." Susurró el doctor.

-"Buenos días mi John." Murmuró mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la cabeza de su compañero. –"¿Has dormido bien?"

-"Genial. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien Sherlock. Creo que deberíamos dormir más a menudo juntos."

-"Bueno…iba a proponerte la idea definitiva de irnos a dormir juntos todos los días en mi habitación." Decía Sherlock mientras masajeaba los hombros del otro.

-"¿Por qué no aquí? A mi me gusta mi cama."

-"No. Yo no puedo dormir bien si no es mi habitación, además, tú has dormido en sofás y en colchonetas así que no debe importante." –Explicaba Sherlock.-"Y me lo debes."

John subió la cabeza con una mirada confusa. –"¿Te lo debo?"

-"Sí. Cada día me costará muchísimo levantarme. Así que necesito un colchón más cómodo y el mío lo es."

John no pudo evitar reírse a pleno pulmón. ¡Sherlock podía ser tan infantil y tan adulto a la vez! Era adorable. El detective en cambio, tenía una cara de enfadado por las burlas de John. Al ver esto, el ex militar decidió tranquilizarlo dándole un dulce abrazo.

-"Vamos Sherlock. ¡Lo decía en broma! Para mí esta bien si vamos a tu habitación. Te quiero y no me importa en que sitio haya que dormir." Dijo John mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. –"Lo importante es que estemos juntos. Nada más."

El detective sonrió. –"¿Entonces somos pareja?" Preguntó.

-"¿Acaso lo dudas? ¡Claro que sí!" Gritó John feliz.

-"No lo dudaba. Quería que me lo dijeras." Sonrió picaronamente Sherlock.

-"Serás tonto…. Vamos a desayunar anda." Decía John mientras se levantaba.

Los dos se levantaron aunque a Sherlock le costó un poco por los dolores que sufría. Mientras bajaba las escaleras como un pingüino debido al dolor y a la incomodidad, iba quejándose a John por su falta de tacto.

-"Sherlock te tiene que doler. Es normal."

-"John…creo que me has rajado algo dentro." Se quejaba dramáticamente Sherlock. –"¡Ah! ¿Y si me he quedado embarazado?"

-"¿Cómo te vas a quedar embarazado? ¡Eres un hombre Sherlock!"

-"Cosas más raras se han visto John. Recuerda cuando encontramos aquel hombre haciendo…

-"¡Dios! No…no puedo. ¿Por qué pensaría que las gallinas….dios…olvídalo."

Sherlock sonrió con victoria, se sentó en su sillón y empezó a tocar con su violín. John mientras preparaba el desayuno, pudo notar como la canción que tocaba Sherlock era de un tono alegre y relajado.

-"Esta canción nunca la había escuchado." Decía John mientras dejaba dos tazas de café y varias galletas encima de la mesa.

-"Ni yo. Simplemente me ha venido la inspiración."

Los dos sonrieron y empezaron a desayunar. Sherlock le hablaba a John sobre lo que harían de aquí en adelante. Había cosas que asustaban a John, por ejemplo que Sherlock quería utilizar su habitación como sala de experimentación, que el ex militar se encargaría de las compras (aunque eso ya lo hacía) o por ejemplo que estaba obligado ha aprender a tocar el violín (y sinceramente, nunca había sido nada bueno en tocar instrumentos). Pero había otras que le encantaban, como que Sherlock prometió en prepararle el desayuno algunos días de la semana, que le prestaría más atención o que irían a cenar muy a menudo. Aquel futuro le gustaba mucho a John.

-"Y podríamos pasear por aquel parque que te gusta tanto John." Explicaba Sherlock. –"Así podré enseñarle a esa estúpida que eres mío."

-"Sherlock esa chica solo se dedica a dar publicidad. Además ella estaba casada."

-"Esa chica que dices es una adultera John. Solo se ha casado por dinero, es evidente."

-"Sí tu lo dices…." Suspira el doctor.

De repente el detective se dio cuenta de algo y rápidamente sin decir nada, se cambió de ropa y se puso su abrigo.

-"¿Dónde vas Sherlock?" Pregunto atónito ante la reacción de Sherlock.

-"Tengo que hacer algo. No tardaré" Sherlock le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –"Compra leche y chocolate. Te quiero." Y como un rayo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

John sonrió como una quinceañera recién enamorada se tratase. Feliz por todo lo que le estaba pasando, decidido coger su portátil y escribir en su blog..

_In love with Sherlock._

_Han pasado demasiadas cosas estos días para relatarlas todas. Sherlock y yo hemos tenido una cita, nos hemos peleado, casi lo pierdo y nos hemos confesado He deciros que esta semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida, he conocido al humano Sherlock Holmes y también me he conocido a mí mismo. _

_Como ya podréis deducir, he de deciros que yo y Sherlock estamos juntos. Así que ahora si puedo decir que definitivamente la gente hablará con mucha razón._

John acabó de escribir en su blog con una gran sonrisa en los labios. _"Sherlock me ha vuelto loco. Loco por él"_

_S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J_

Lestrade aún no había salido de su asombro. De nuevo recordaba los sucesos del día anterior. El detective sin sentimientos ahora tenía una relación con alguien y además con un hombre, con John. ¡Esto era increíble! Pero aún alucinaba más con la nueva publicación del blog del doctor Watson.

-"Al final me iré a Hawaii. ¿Un buen sitio no crees?"

-"Sí. Por lo menos te perderé de vista." Decía enfurruñado el inspector.

-"Vamos. ¡No te alteres! Te dije que perderías."

Lestrade no dijo ninguna palabra ya que de pronto entro en su despacho un sonriente Sherlock.

-"Hola friki. Vaya veo que te sienta muy bien." Se burló la sargento.

-"La verdad es que sí y a ti también te sentará muy bien esas vacaciones a Hawai." Explicaba Sherlock divertido. –"Espero que friegues muchos suelos."

Donovan le echó a Sherlock una mirada de rabia, pero pronto la cambio por una mirada de sorpresa.

-"¡Oh! ¿Pensabais que no lo sabía? Vamos…no soy estúpido como vosotros. Sabía desde un principio que habéis echo una apuesta sobre si estábamos juntos o no."

Los dos implicados miraron al detective con una gran cara de asombro. _"¿Cómo lo sabe?" _Pensaron los dos.

-"No era muy difícil. Primero las preguntas hacia John sobre si tenía atracción o sentimientos hacía a mí o alguna chica. Seguidamente de que Anderson y tú que nos espiabais después de la cena…

-"¡Eh, eh, eh! Para el carro…¿Cómo sabías que…

-"Elemental." -Le cortó Sherlock. -"Como ya dije en su día, el desodorante de Anderson es muy fuerte y como la noche anterior te quedaste en su casa…era muy fácil olerlo a pocos kilómetros de distancia." Explicaba Sherlock. –"También las dudas que le metías en la cabeza a John me ayudaron mucho. No tan solo en como eran mis sentimientos sino que pude llegar a deducir que tú estabas metida en esto. Y me pregunté…¿Cómo una persona que me odia podría querer que estuviéramos juntos? Debía ser por dinero o algo parecido. Así que pude deducir que se trataba de una apuesta. Primero pensé que era con Anderson pero en el hospital pude ver la cara preocupada y enfadada de nuestro querido inspector. Además se qué serían vacaciones por lo arreglada y perfumada que te has puesto, por esas gafas de sol recién compradas y por ese panfleto de viaje en barco que llevas en la mano. Es por eso que adivino que vosotros dos habéis echo una apuesta sobre si éramos gays o no y como he podido ver Donovan ha ganado la apuesta."

Los dos se quedaron sin habla y simplemente pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

-"Gracias." Susurró Sherlock tímido. –"Si no hubiese sido por vosotros quizás ahora no estaría con John."

Al acabar, el detective consultor desapareció rápidamente. Los dos se quedaron aún más asombrados, si cabía, por la reacción de Sherlock. Aunque Donovan nunca le hubiese caído bien a Sherlock y a Lestrade le parecía aún rara la nueva relación, sonrieron. Habían hecho una buena obra, habían convertido a Sherlock en una buena persona.

-"Aunque haya ganado la apuesta…dejaré de molestar tanto al friki. Así habremos ganado los dos." Dijo Donovan mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-"Gracias sargento."

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y Donovan se fue de la oficina. El inspector pudo ver como su sargento le pedía que fuera a Anderson que fuera con ella a Hawai. Los dos parecían felices.

Entonces su móvil vibró. Se trataba de un mensaje.

_¿Opera y cena?_

_MH_

El inspector escribió un "sí", se inclinó en su asiento y empezó a reír. Parecía que el amor había inundado la vida de todos y no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

**Fin **

_Notas de la autora: _Y…¡Se acabo! Snif…me da mucha lastima acabar este fanfic que me ha traído tanta felicidad. ¡Pero que le vamos hacer! Por lo menos tiene un final feliz y para mí eso es importante ^_^. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por leer y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a lo largo del fanfic (Aunque no dudéis de seguir comentando. I Reviews.)

Ahora mismo estoy intentando tener ideas para el fanfic, El secreto de John H. Watson, además de otro fanfic de Sherlock el cual sucederá después del último capítulo de Sherlock, llamado Believe in Sherlock (Ya estoy empezando a escribir el primer capítulo). En ese fanfic aparecerá un OC femenino y por eso me estoy planteando hacerlo hen o slash. Pero bueno eso es otra historia : )

Muchas gracias por leer y por seguirme. ¡Espero vuestros Reviews!

Siempre vuestra, The most important word.


End file.
